Liquid-crystal display devices are widely used as displays for mobile electronic apparatuses including mobile phones and the like or for television sets, personal computers, and so on. In general, it is conventionally known that liquid-crystal display devices excel in viewability from the front but have a narrow viewing angle, and various contrivances are thus being made to increase the viewing angle. In one of such contrivances, a configuration in which a member for diffusing light emitted from a display unit, such as a liquid-crystal panel, (hereinafter, referred to as a light-diffusing member) is provided to the viewing side of the display unit can be considered.
For example, PTL 1 indicated below discloses a light-diffusing member that includes a light-transmissive substrate, a light-diffusing portion having a tapered reflective surface and formed on one surface of the light-transmissive substrate, and a light-shielding portion formed on the one surface of the light-transmissive substrate in a region other than a region where the light-diffusing member is formed. The light-diffusing portion is formed by patterning a transparent negative resist while being irradiated with ultraviolet radiation from the side of the light-transmissive substrate with the light-shielding portion serving as a mask.